shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Nakiri
is the biological mother of Erina Nakiri and the current Bookmaster of WGO. She is the wife of Azami Nakiri. Appearance Mana bears a strong resemblance to her daughter. She has a long honey blond hair and purple-pinkish eyes. Her first appearance in the manga saw Mana in a long, possibly traditional Japanese kimono, wearing a dark-colored cardigan and donning a traditional fan. Personality Mana Nakiri has been shown to have an obsession towards "Superhuman Abilities," specifically those that Les Cuisiniers Noirs possess (i.e. Asahi's Cross Knives), despite vehemently denying Erina's God Tongue, referring to that as an unneeded super human ability. She has a cold demeanor, refusing to show any emotion, even in front of her long-unseen daughter. Moreover, she can be interpreted to have a very stand-out personality (possibly a negative one), to the point that Erina can pin-point the bracket re-setter (Mana herself) just from the placement. Mana, however, can be best described as having a severe culinary obsession, one that seeks to find new forms of food that can satisfy her, with unhealthy levels of fanaticism. So much is her disgust at eating current food that she can no longer eat normally, so she gets her nutrients via IV injections. It is her strong desire to find food that pleases her that made her abandon her daughter. She seems to feel little if nothing about this, as proven with the fact that she deems Erina as somebody she doesn't need to fulfill her goals. During the BLUE, after seeing Soma and Erina battle in the final round and seeing how far Soma would go to make Erina say "delicious", regardless of her God Tongue and the enormous difficulty it presents, Mana has since come to realize how important it is to dedicate oneself to making the best food possible for one special person. With that, Mana's goals and personality were shaken to their core and she has since reconciled with her daughter and happily rejoined the Nakiri clan, no longer languishing in solitude with her culinary obsessions. History Mana is first alluded to when it was stated that Mana was not around when Azami Nakiri began his brutal training regimen for Erina Nakiri. Mana was born with the God Tongue, a rare genetic trait from the Nakiri family that develops every few generations. Along the years the God Tongue became a curse for her as she could not taste food normally, becoming physically and mentally disgusted with tasting food to the point that even odors were repulsive enough for her. This broke her as she despaired at being unable to find food that could satisfy her, when everything else she tasted made her regurgitate. As a result of this depressive state, she left the Nakiri household, abandoning Erina during her early childhood. Senzaemon would tell Erina that Mana went on a journey to cure herself of a sickness affecting her and that she would eventually return. Eventually Mana became the Bookmaster and using her position she would try to find a chef that could satisfy her, albeit unsuccessfully. At this point, she would inject nutrients into her body in order to sustain herself. Plot BLUE :Main article: BLUE Arc Mana was revealed to be the Bookmaster by Nakiri Erina, as well as the person responsible for Erina's disadvantageous gauntlet-like bracket in BLUE. Cooking Style Skills *God's Tongue- Like her daughter, Mana also possess the God's Tongue. Category:Female Characters Category:Nakiri Family